Crybaby Boyfriend
by ruiiko
Summary: He was a crybaby, sure. But he was MY crybaby. One could only take so much, though.


**Whew! Short fanfic for you all, my first attempt with Iroha and Piko, as Iroha is slowly becoming one of my favorites. Not much to say about this, so... enjoy!**

* * *

2 whole years together.

Iroha never thought she'd be in such a crazy relationship. There were good times, and there were bad times, but through it all, Iroha really was happy. She could only take so much of him, though.

Maybe crazy wasn't the right word. But it was deffinately weird. Iroha found herself playing the role of a boyfriend more than the girlfriend. She was the one who was always comforting and protecting and sticking up for her boyfriend, instead of him doing so. Her boyfriend was more of the girlfriend, she found. He cried alot, and was over emotional.

He was a cry baby. But he was all Iroha's. And she really did care about him.

Piko was his name.

The pair had been through alot together. They related to eachother in alot of ways.

Iroha remembered the first time they met.

_Iroha wasn't having a very good day. Her best friend wasn't at school, so she felt lonely. Her parents had been fighting alot, too. She just felt really stressed. Her parents didn't really get along too well, and were always fighting. They often brought Iroha into things, and such was the case for that day. It had been a stressfull morning. Iroha just wanted to get ready for school in peace, but it never seemed to matter what time it was, her parents were always fighting. This time it was about how her father should be there for her more. Her mother claimed that he was never there for her, and that he was a coward because of it. Iroha left the house feeling mad and upset that her mother would say all that, because she knew that her father really did care about her despite what her mom said._

_She needed to vent to her friend about it, but since she wasn't there that day, she couldn't help but feel sad. She didn't know who else to talk to about it either. With all the stress building up in her system, she couldn't help but cry it out. She asked her teacher if she could go to the bathroom, and rushed out of her class feeling the tears spilling. Iroha hid herself in her locker, as she tried her best to muffle her sobs, as tears cascaded down her face. She felt so awful for crying. She hated crying! She just felt so weak... and what if someone heard her? She didn't want to talk to anybody at that moment._

_Iroha suddenly heard footsteps coming down the hallways, and quickly held her breathe. She had no idea who it was, but no matter what, she didn't want them to hear her crying. But then the footsteps stopped._

_Was the person gone?_

_Iroha looked out of her locker, eyes puffy, face bright red and cheeks tear stained. Nobdoy was there. Iroha sighed deeply, feeling relief, until she turned to her right, to see a boy with white hair looking at her with concered eyes. She jumped, feeling startled and bust into tears again. "W-wha! W-who are you?!" She yelped, trying to wipe away tears, but they kept coming._

"_Are you okay?" The boy ignored her questions._

"_I'm fine!" Iroha snapped, squeezing her eyes closed to try and regain herself._

"_Are you sure? I heard sobbing coming all the way done the hallway..." He mumbled._

_Iroha turned bright red. Was she that loud? How embaressing! She just felt more tears coming._

_The boy only shook his head, and took her into a hug. "I don't know what's wrong, but... hugs always help." He chuckled a little, holding her, patting her back in attempts to comfort her. _

_At this point, Iroha wasn't holding back anymore. She bust into tears, leaning her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him so tightly so he couldn't escape her grip. He said nothing, only allowing her to cry it out as he held her. Iroha was crying so hard that she actually managed to fall down, bringing him with her. But he still said nothing, allowing her to cry, until she couldn't anymore._

_Iroha pulled away after a while, not daring to look him in the eye. She had no tears left. Her head was pounding, and her throat ached._

"_Are you feeling better?" He smiled, and wiped away her tears. _

_Iroha nodded quietly._

"_Good. It helps to cry it out sometimes. My name is Piko, by the way." He smiled._

_Iroha looked up to him and mumbled, "I-Iroha."_

Since then, they had become good friends. He had bought her a drink in the school cafeteria after that, and they talked for a moment, getting to know eachother, before Piko walked her back to her class.

It was odd, he always seemed to find her crying. That was how their friendship developed. Piko would just hold her and comfort her when she was upset, and they'd talk it out when Iroha had calmed down. They had really gotten to know eachother that way. Iroha was really letting him see a part of her that she wouldn't normally show anybody else, despite not knowing him too well.

Turns out, he was going through somewhat of the same thing. His parents had divorced a while ago, back in 9th grade. His mother wanted him to stay with her, and he'd spend weekdays with her. But his dad wanted him to be with him, too. Piko spent weekends and holidays with him. He could relate to her. His parents often fought over him, they were trying to compete against who could be the better parents and caregiver for him. Piko found himself stressing about it often, and just wished they could be a happy family together.

Iroha remembered another time, when she had found him crying, instead of him. And that had been the first time she had comforted him and held him, while he cried.

'_Iroha, can you please come to my locker? I... I really need to see you right now...' Piko had texted her, during class._

_Iroha wasn't sure what it was about, but Piko never sent texts like this to her. So it had to be pretty serious. Iroha asked the teacher if she could be excused, and once she left the class, she headed for Piko's locker, to find him crying! "Piko?" She whispered, touching his shoulder._

_He gasped, turning around. "Iroha!" He cried, taking her into a big hug, as the sobs came. _

"_W-whats wrong?" Iroha asked, dumbfounded._

_Piko shook his head, unable to speak as the tears continued to flow. Iroha sighed, and leaned her head against him, rubbing his back, comforting him, until he felt calm enough to explain._

"_My... my parents are just fighting left and right. I don't know how much more I can take... I just want them to be happy..." He explained._

They had both seen the ugly side of eachother, and still cared about eachother. There were alot of times where all they'd do is sit around and cry and comfort eachother, but after the sadness was done, the happiness came. And there really were alot of happy times together. They went on alot of dates together, and managed to distract eachother from their reality at home for a while. One of Iroha's favorite happiest moments would always be when Piko had asked her out. She knew it had taken him alot of courage to do so, which Iroha just thought was the cutest. How could she turn him down? Espically after all the times he had been there for her. He was one of the only guys who had managed to deal with her when she was upset. Most guys she dated would tell her she was pathetic when she cried.

_It was a happy day. The sun was shining, and as soon as Iroha woke up that morning, she felt like it would be a good day. Her parents weren't fighting, and she had managed to make it through the morning happily. When she got to school, she met up with Piko like she did every morning. _

_He smiled, seeing her, and took her into a hug. "Morning Iroha!" He had greeted._

"_Good morning to you too, Piko! You seem happy this morning." She giggled, pulling away to see the smile on his face. Had he had just as a good morning she had? No fighting with his parents?_

"_What's not to be happy about? The sun is shining, and the birds are chirping. It's a beautiful day!" He laughed._

_The two went down to the school cafeteria, like they did every morning together. Piko always bought breakfast for the two. Chocolate milk, and a cinnamon bun. They sat down together, beginning to eat their breakfast._

"_So.. listen, Iroha. There's been something I've been wanting to tell you." _

"_What is it?" Iroha looked up from her bun._

_His cheeks were bright red. He looked nervous suddenly, but he was wearing a smile, as he brushed hair out of his face. "Well... I... I like you. I have for some time now."_

_Iroha's eyes widened, feeling her face go bright red._

"_I just... I don't know. I don't want to risk our friendship, but I don't want to hide it anymore. I mean, I think you're the one I've been the closest to in a long time. You can... deal with me, I guess. You've been the one person that I can feel comfort in, when I need to cry. And I hope you feel the same about me! Because I'll always be there for you, if you need it... but... yeah... you understand me." He smiled a toothy smile, looking down in embaressment._

_Iroha couldn't help but smile, too. She could barely look him in the eye, she was just so happy! "Wow, Piko... I'm flattered. I like you too... alot..." She giggled nervously._

_Piko looked up, he had the biggest smile on his face. "You do?!" He laughed, feeling tears of happiness come to his eyes._

"_Oh Piko, don't cry now... yes, I like you, alot..." Iroha giggled, but she felt the tears coming too. Tears of happiness._

"_I-I'm not... hey, you shouldn't be talking, I see those tears coming too!" He laughed, wiping his tears away._

_Iroha couldn't help but giggle as well. "So... now that we both know we like eachother... what does that mean?"_

_Iroha looked away shyly for a moment, before turning back to her, taking her hands in his. "Um... well... Iroha, will you go out with me?" He asked, looking her in the eyes the whole time._

_Iroha just felt so overwhelmed with happiness. "of course, Piko!" She cried, and they hugged eachother tightly._

Yes, there were many glorious moments like that, but they didn't last. For every good time, came three more bad times. They were happy together, but at the same time, they were still miserable. Their dates were great, they'd go out to get icecream, go for walks, and talked alot. Nonestop texting, nonstop phone calls until one fell asleep, lots of kisses and hugs, but there was always alot of crying.

Iroha knew that there'd still be some sadness together, but she had expected more happiness. They had eachother, so why bother let anything else bother them? Iroha was happy, atleast. But still, even with her best efforts, Piko couldn't stay happy for long.

And it wasn't just family issues that were stressing him out either. Infact, the more they were together, the less he complained about them. He didn't even complain about anything, anymore, actually! He just always found a new reason to cry.

And that's just what Iroha had had enough of.

He was her crybaby, but she could only take so much. She didn't want a relationship completely based on sadness.

Which is why, she was going to end it. Two years together, and through all the smiles and tears, she had reached her limits. She loved Piko so much, and if he wasn't such a crybaby, she'd be willing to stay with him. But she couldn't. She was tired of this. She wanted someone to make her smile everyday, not someone who brought her down by the constant cries.

'_Do you wanna hangout today?'_ Iroha texted Piko.

'_Sure! :)' _Piko texted her back.

'_Yay! Meet me at the park, okay? I'm heading there now, so I'll see you soon dear.' _

The two met up, and exchanged a hug and kiss. Iroha almost felt bad for what she was going to do. She was going to miss his kisses and hugs. He was so warm and comfy, he had just had the feeling about him. She just felt at peace when hugging him. But no, she had to do this. She wasn't going to let herself get distracted by feeling guilt. As much as she loved Piko, she had enough.

"Piko... I gotta talk to you about something." Iroha looked over to him, as they sat on the swing sets. The look on her face was dead serious, but her eyes were sad.

Piko knew there was something wrong immediately, and reached out to grab her hand. She only pulled away, not wanting to let anymore feels change her mind. "What is it?" He asked.

Iroha didn't want to look him in the eyes. She knew there would be waterworks coming soon. "Piko... I really love you."

Piko smiled. "I love you too, Iroha."

"...Which is why this is going to be really hard for me to do." She mumbled, taking a deep breathe, looking up at him. He looked genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?"

Iroha was silent for a moment, trying to gather the right words. "I don't think this is going to work any longer."

The face Piko gave her made her heart just shatter. "W-what?..."

"Piko... as much as I love you, I think we should breakup."

"W-why?" Piko looked extremely hurt.

"i just... okay look, I'll be honest here. I can't stand the crying anymore." Iroha couldn't look at him any longer. She sounded so shallow, so selfish, it hurt herself more than it probably hurt Piko. She knew she'd be alone after this, which just made it hurt even more. Who was going to hold her when she cried now? Well... she could certainly handle herself now. Two years of being together, and she had learned to calm herself. Still, it hurt.

"I'm sorry, Piko." She had nothing else to say. What else was there to say? She knew the truth would just hurt the both of them even more.

Piko was silent. "I... I understand." He forced a smile, standing up in front of her. He gently patted her head, a smile on his face, tears in his eyes. "If I can't make you happy, then I get it. I have been too much of a crybaby. But... now, I have to be strong. Just this once... to show you that it'll be okay." He forced the words. Iroha could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I really did enjoy our time together, Piko." Iroha said.

Piko smiled. "I did too... but, all things do come to an end." He whispered, and leaned down to kiss her one last time, before turning around.

"I'll always value the time we had together, Iroha. I really will. You were probably the only one who genuinely cared about me, so I thank you for that." He smiled one last time, before walking away.

Iroha smiled back, watching every step he took, until he was gone. Then, the reality hit her. They were done. Iroha felt the tears come down her cheeks, but this time, she knew it was for the best.


End file.
